


Hannibal Jr Lecter “Teenager Cannibal Killer”

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi High, Degrassi Junior High, Degrassi RPF, Degrassi the Next Generation, Degrassi: Next Class, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mia Elizabeth Jones is Delicious Longpig, Mia Elizabeth Jones is Dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Relationships: Hannibal Jr Lecter&Mia Elizabeth Jones





	1. Episode 1

**Augest 2004**  
It was a beautiful sunny morning when Hannibal Jr Lecter woke up. His beautiful eyes still had a glint of sleep in them, and he was looking gorgeous as ever. The one thing that was on his mind was his upcoming meeting with this father. Hannibal Jr. was aware of the fact that something exciting was on the cards. Otherwise, his father would never have arranged a meeting between a father and son.

He woke up almost instantly and went into the washroom.

He has a big day ahead.

When he knocked at the study of his father Hannibal Lecter, it was 11 a.m. Hannibal was having coffee, and as usual, it was black.

Hey Son, Hannibal greeted him heatedly.

Hey, Dad! How are you? I had difficulty getting this meeting out of my mind. You gave me a hint that you have decided something about my life. I'm all ears, and I want to know what it is.

Before answering his son, Hannibal offered him coffee. Hannibal, Jr smiled and took the cup. He was ready to hear about the big decision.

Son I have chosen Degrassi Community HighSchool as your institution. What do you have to say about it?

Hearing this, Hannibal JR smiled and looked at his father. He knew that there was something more to the information.

There was a visible smirk on his father's face, and he knew he was up to something. 

Hannibal JR finally asked him. What do you have in mind? Why do you insist on sending me to this particular school?

Dear son,! It’s been so long since we have eaten Young Longpigs, Often we eating Adult Longpigs. In Degrassi Community HighSchool, you will find a lot of potential victims. It would help if you played a game, and we will have a beautiful dinner together as Family.

Hearing his father, Hannibal Jr smiled, and a smirk appeared on his face. He was ready to serve his father's wishes because deep down, it was his wish.

The next morning Hannibal JR headed to his new Highschool. He was a charming boy who was well versed in the art of persuasion, so he had no difficulty mixing well with the school mates.

The one girl who particularly caught his attention was 14 Year Old Mia Elizabeth Jones. She was a famous model in the Degrassi Community HighSchool. Whenever Hannibal JR looked at the beautiful figure of this model, he could almost taste her in his mouth. He knew that his father would love her taste, as well.

**October 10**  
In just over month, Hannibal Jr Lecter worked his charm on Mia Jonas. On one beautiful Sunday evening right before burning to death, Mia Elizabeth Jones was penetrated and fucked hard by Hannibal JR.

When they had sex and Mia was heaving hard on the beefy chest of Hannibal Jr, he asked her.

Can you help me act on my little fantasy?

What fantasy? Mia asked her with love.

I have these little cannablistic fetishes and I want to put you in the oven.

Mia Undresses herself then Mia laughed so hard that Hannibal Jr smirked.

You gave me the beautiful time of my life I will do as you say.

He was surprised when she goes into the oven on her own accord. She was thinking that Hannibal Jr was kidding but he wasn't.

Hannibal JR made her so exhausted that she didn’t even realize when she slept in the big oven.  


Mia is oblivious, saying “What is Cooking”, “I Smell Delicious”, “I Taste Delicious”, “What Animal is Cooking”, “Pig is Cooking nearby, Smell is mouth watering Delicious”.

Hannibal Jr said in Greek “Mia, You Smell Delicious”, “Mia, You Taste Delicious”, “Mia, You are Pig is cooking not Normal Pig”.

Hannibal Jr made sure that Mia was in the oven till the moment she died. He was planning to roast her on the grill.

When he finally stopped hearing the screams of his First ever girlfriend, he looked into the oven and sighed. The beautiful body of his girlfriend was Golden Brown. Luckily for Hannibal JR, they were in his farmhouse. Not a soul on earth could know what happened in the big oven in the basement.

Hannibal JR was a smart boy, and he knew how to hide his cannibalistic identity. Also, his father was a good friend to the Fellow Cannibal is City sheriff here, so he knew that no trouble was awaiting him.

He waited till the body of his First Girlfriend was cold.

The next hour was all about preparation. Hannibal JR had all the tools available, and he did not waste any time.

He took Mia Elizabeth Jones from the oven and put her on the Animal Meat Preparation Table. Next, he made sure that her legs were parted like a turkey. It was time to rid her body from all the organs. The aroma of blood was tantalizing the senses of young Hannibal JR, and his mouth was watering when he was taking apart the stomach, liver, heart, and intestines of his poor girlfriend.

When Hannibal JR placed the organs in a tray, he smiled. He was planning to have her kidney along with the long pig for dinner. He was confident that his mother would like the stomach, and his father would love the heart.

The next step was all about cleaning the body and purging it from all the excesses. Hannibal JR smiled when he found his semen inside his dead girlfriend. His sperm, however, was of least importance to him. He could only think about the upcoming dinner with his family.

When the long pig was all cleaned, Hannibal Jr seasoned it with his favorite spices. He marinated the Body with salt, vinegar, and black pepper for additional flavor and kept it aside for an hour.

After an hour, Hannibal JR was roasting the long pig of Mia Jonas on his favorite grill.

Blood was oozing out the beautiful thigh part of Mia Jonas when he was cooking the long pig on the grill. The aroma was so captivating that Hannibal Jr almost lost his senses. He just couldnt wait to taste his girlfriend.

On the next stove, he was steaming the organs of his tasty girlfriend.

Strangely enough, he found himself aroused during all the cooking procedure. The thought of eating his girlfriend was intoxicating to his senses.

His family arrived past noon, and when they saw the table set their mouth watered. Hannibal JR served his father with the thick slices of the long pig along with the heart, and for his mother, he had mushrooms with the lungs of Mia Jonas.

For himself, he had the full treat. He enjoyed the thick slices of a long pig; he also devoured the liver of his girlfriend with delight. While they were enjoying the delicious long pig of Mia Jonas, they were moaning with ecstasy. His mother even gulped the broth in which Hannibal JR cooked the organs of his girlfriend.

After they all had their dinner, Hannibal JR served them a delicious latte.

Hannibal Jr couldn’t help noticing the impressive features of his parents. It was after long that they had the delicious long pigs. The boy had no idea that Mia would turn out so delicious. Even the meal was over, but still, they couldn’t help tasting Mia in the mouth for long.

Hannibal JR was aware that after a few days, the hunger would start pinching his parents again. Though he had some long pigs in the refrigerator, he knew that it was not enough.

He was confident that he had enough charm to get himself another victim. All he wanted was a chance, and he knew that he could take it whenever he wanted.


	2. Episode 2

**October 11**  
Hannibal JR woke up with a smile on his face. He had every reason to be happy on that particular morning. Just last night he and his family have eaten Mia Elizabeth Jones and Hannibal JR could still taste her in his mouth. He had no idea that she would be so tasty. She was passionate and reciprocated well in bed but she would make such a tasty meal, Hannibal JR had no idea about it. He still had some Mia’s thigh steak in his refrigerator but he knew that they would like to have more.

Hannibal Jr was happy because he knew that with the help of school he can easily get another victim. He was so charming and benevolent with girls. He knew that a girl would definitely take fancy. This way he will have a chance to roast an other long pig on a spit.

He was getting ready for Highschool when his father Hannibal popped up. The way he was smiling Hannibal Jr could tell that he was very happy.

Hey pops! How is your day today?

Hey Son! I am more than happy because I have had a wonderful dinner last night. It was all because of you that we have had our favorite meat last night. 

I can still taste Mia in my mouth and damn she was so tasty.

As much as I loved the thigh steak, I loved the heart as well and let me tell you, your mother has fallen in love with the stomach all over again.

When his father finished, Hannibal Jr couldn’t help smiling. Whatever he was doing, he was doing for his parents. With the blessings of his parents he knew that he would be able to roast a long pig very soon.

As he was stuffing his books in his bag Hannibal took something from the closet. It was a pack of Cauterize knives.

Son! I bought this pair of Cauterize knives for you and I know that it will prove very beneficial in your endeavor. Hannibal Jr smiled at his father and took the package from his hand. He was more than happy to have received this amazing packet.

Hannibal Jr felt very happy at his Highschool. No one really has suspected the missing of Mia Elizabeth Jones and he knew that he was safe. People didn’t know that the lady Sherriff had connections with his father. Even if they had suspected him no one could have got him because they don’t have a clue. Hannibal Jr had it clear in his mind that he is going to invite the lady Sheriff to the dinner as well.

But who is going to be the next victim? He wanted his victim to be someone with long legs so the steaks are extra spicy.

As he was in the library and turning out the pages his eyes got stuck at a beautiful girl sitting next to him. There was a badge on her shirt and it was written that her name was Serena van der Woodsen.

What fascinated Hannibal JR was the fact that Serena indeed had the kind of legs he would want to eat for dinner with his family. Also she had blonde hair and beautiful eyes. Her body was slim, smart and there was a playful look on her face. The upper two buttons of her shirt were open and Hannibal JR could see her cleavage that was juicy and inviting.

Things took a strange turn when Serena caught Hannibal JR looking at her cleavage. Ironically she did not mind and even winked at Hannibal JR. He smiled at her approach because now things were easier than before.

The next moment they were in the car and he was savoring the juice of Serena’s lips. He liked the fact that Serena was much more enthusiastic than him and she wanted Hannibal JR to put her on a bed right away.

Hannibal was the kind of man who was not into disappointing his girlfriends. Not only he drove Serena to his home he even fucked her hard and good. At first his girlfriend had a trouble taking his big fat cock into her tight, virgin asshole but later she managed. Hannibal Jr Lecter fucked Serena in pussy and ass and even came inside her.

Right after the fuck, they were having cannabis from a bong. As Hannibal JR was smart so he made sure that he stay into his senses but Selena lost some of her wits. By the end of the evening Serena was giggling and playing like a child on his bed and this indeed was a right moment to attack.

Hey Serena! What is it? You are giggling like a child. Hannibal looked at the pretty face of his girlfriend and remarked.

Yes! Yes! Yes!

I am giggling like a child because I am so very happy. You played well with my pussy and gave me all the pounding I deserved. I almost convulsed under your weight. Serena said all this giggling yet again.

Hearing her Hannibal JR smiled and asked. Are you hungry?

Yes! Serene said

Hmm! Let’s have a tight steak then. Hannibal Jr commented.

Hmm! A tight steak after the defloration of my anal virginity. Good idea! Serena replied.

Hearing this Hannibal Jr took a nice but sharp knife from his bag and placed it in Serena's hand. Then he touched her tight in an intimate manner and asked his girlfriend to cut a piece from under her buttocks for a steak.

Serena was so drunk that she couldn’t get what was asked of her. She held the knife in her hand and cut a meaty piece from her thigh. She started bleeding but she was so drunk that she had no idea what was happening.

By now Hannibal Jr had all the things ready. He had prepared the grill. When Serena gave her the piece of her thigh he garnished it with all the spices and put it on the grill. Serena savoured the smell and aroma of the grilling meat and loved it. She said that she couldn’t wait to eat it. She had no idea that it was her own meat that was cooking on the grill.

When Hannibal Jr served the table that Serena was very excited. At the time of dinner she had her own long pig with spices and Mushrooms. The taste was heavenly and she loved every bit of it. Soon after the dinner she lost consciousness.

And that was a moment Hannibal JR was waiting for. He put a robe behind her hands and restrict her movement.

More than the killing, Hannibal Jr Lector was interested in the process of preparing the long pig for his family and Sheriff. Now that the second girlfriend Serena van der Woodsen was unconscious had the chance to work on his instincts. He had planned to roast Serena on a spit alive.

As Serena was already naked so it was easy for Hannibal to give her a nice, refreshing bath. He wanted his girlfriend to stay neat and clean to be cooked as a roast.

After the bath he marinated the body well with salt, pepper, spices and vinegar and then made the spit ready. Hannibal Jr Lector was so aroused seeing the spit getting ready to engulf his hot girlfriend alive.

The next part was all about suspending the body over the spit. The moment he put the body on the spit and the flamed touched Serena, 

“What is Cooking” said Serena,

“I Smell Delicious” said Serena,

“I Taste Delicious” said Serena,

“Serena, You Smell Delicious” said Hannibal Jr,

“Serena, You Taste Delicious” said Hannibal Jr,

“Serena, I fed you Steak” said Hannibal Jr, 

“You fed me my own Thigh” said Serena, 

“Yup you even Enjoyed ATE your own Thigh Meat” said Hannibal Jr, she screamed but it was already too late.  
The flame was slowly penetrating her skin and Hannibal Jr was basking in the aroma.

Hannibal Jr was aware that he had to roast his girlfriend for 2 to 3 hours in a moderate temperature until it reaches 170 degrees. Once cooking has begun, he covered the metal roofing with a heat tolerant material in order to retain heat and distribute smoke. Serene died on a spit and she was roasted alive.

Once she died Hannibal JR had to turn the body over, skin side down, to collect the fat that has accumulated around the ribs and shoulders.

Once the meat has reached 170 degrees Hannibal JR smothered the long pig with barbecue sauce. In 5 hours the long pig was ready.

His family arrived later at night and they had a beautiful dinner together. His mother and Sheriff couldn’t stop munching Hannibal Jr hot girlfriend's tight steak. Ironically the second girlfriend was a lot more tastier than Mia.

That night when Hannibal JR went to sleep he savoured both Mia Elizabeth Jones and Serena van der Woodsen as a dinner.


	3. Episode 3

**October 12**  
Hannibal JR woke up happy. He had every reason to be in good mood. Just last night, he and his family had eaten the longpigs whose taste was still in his mouth. Hannibal did not imagine that Serena would turn out to be so tasty but she was.

Now that Hannibal JR was again into cannibalism, he had difficulty in staying without human meat for long. Now there was a long day ahead and he wanted to make sure that he spend it productively. Too many things needed his attention and one specifically was the question - where he is going to choose his next victim?

Previously Hannibal JR had chosen both his victims from his Highschool. Now that both the girls were missing, it was time to be a little careful.

It is true that the sheriff was on their side but that doesn’t mean that other officials would be. Hannibal JR was aware that it is time to be extremely careful and that is why he doesn’t want to choose his third victim from his school. 

There were all kind of butterflies in his stomach because of eating longpigs, just last night and now he wanted to make sure that he get a victim that has the potential of keeping him intoxicated for long. Few pieces of meat were still in the refrigerator but he wanted more.

As he was getting ready, his father came to his room.

Hello Hannibal! Where are you going today?

Father! I am going to get a stroll. I need to clear my mind of few things and also I need to choose my next victim.

That’s great Son but you need to be very careful from now onwards because two of the girls are already missing and the officials can suspect.

Father! I am already careful. Not a single soul is aware that we are into cannibalism but yes, people have seen those girls with me although they did not suspect. I know that it is time to be more careful and I’ll make sure that I am into caution.

Great! His father Pat him on the back and left.

10am Saturday, Hannibal Lecter was sitting in a restaurant 2 hours later. As he was a dashing man so he could sense the eyes of one particular girl on him. He got to know later that it was 14 Year Old Blair Cornelia Waldorf who came to Degrassi Community School for weekend.

Hannibal Jr had no idea that Blair came from Rosewood City Degrassi School to see Serena van der Woodsen on a weekend.He wasn't even aware that she even resides in a nearby town.

Also, Blair wasn't aware that she was getting infatuated by the killer of her dear friend, Serena. Both of them just kept looking at each other and the sexual tension kept growing between them.

Hannibal Lecter looked at the girl who was looking at him and smiled. It was obvious from the look of a girl that she was into Hannibal JR and she wanted his attention. He was smiling because he had found the next victim in a restaurant.

Hour Later at Lecter Family Home, Her name was Blair and she was willing to drop her panties when He approached her.

Looking at her cleavage Hannibal JR watered in the mouth. She was so yummy by the looks and he was certain that when he will cook Her in the oven alive, she will make an amazing feast.

The moment they were out of restaurant Hannibal didn’t shy away from lifting her out, holding her in his arms as if she weighed no more than a feather. He kissed her before slamming the door of a restaurant. Before they were in his house, he pressed her against the huge oak door as he fumbled for the lock, the ornate iron studs freezing cold against her shoulder. She could sense the excitement all over her body.  
  
He kissed her again as the door swung open biting on her lower lip with an almost feral snarl, he stepped inside into his huge hall that was like something from a medieval fantasy. A few comfortable sofas were dotted the room and a huge sheepskin rug lay in front of the hearth completing the image.  
  
She only saw it for an instant before he was kissing her again, his strong hands shifting her weight against him as he moved across the room and laid her down on the soft white sheepskin.  
  
Kneeling upright he threw off his jacket and literally tore his shirt off in a spray of buttons revealing a tanned and muscled chest. Blair slipped free of her gown and went into his arms moaning with passion as he bit and kissed while his long strong fingers dragged down her back undoing her bra and snagging her panties. With another rip he tore them off and pounced on her. They rolled together on the rug as they playfully fought to be the one on top. Finally he pinned her down and parted her soaking lips with his long manhood grunting as he slipped inside of her.

When Blair woke up after two hours, she was wrapped in the sheepskin rug on one of the massive sofas, clothes were scattered across the floor and the fire was reduced to a pile of white ashes on the hearth.

She couldn’t stop smiling because she had a wonderful time with the stranger in a restaurant. Blair was thinking of waking up when Hannibal Jr entered the room. He was smiling meaningfully and she had no idea what he was upto. He offered her a cup of coffee which she accepted. The moment she finished it, she was dozed.

This was the moment Hannibal JR was waiting for. He undressed his girlfriend and then called his father. He wanted to make sure that he had the assistance of his father before putting Blair in the oven. Blair was fully unconscious but Hannibal was aware that she will come into her senses after 5 hours. She was going to be in the oven without even realizing that she is being cooked alive as Meat to be Eaten.

When Hannibal, the father came then Lecter with his help put Blair on the table and then washed her body with steam water. The steam water was full of delicious fragrances and Hannibal Lecter couldn't Stop watering in the mouth at the time of washing her.

Once she was washed in the best way possible and everything was removed from her body including the semen of Hannibal Lecter, then both he and his father started marinating her. This time Hannibal lectern was even thinking of placing some vegetables along with the long pig in the oven.

He was craving vegetables since few hours and now he knew that it was a perfect time for him to enjoy it.

Hannibal Lecter and Hannibal marinated Blair with sausages and spices. They made sure that a thick paste of garlic and ginger was pasted on Blair’s body so she wouldn’t smell. By the time she was marinated, the oven was full hot.

Hannibal Lecter made sure that he put some more coal in the oven so Blair is roasted on slow flame throughout the night. 5 Hours was definitely ahead of them because they were aware that it would take a 5 Hours to roast a long pig but still they were keeping patience despite of the hunger.

After the marination of Spices and sausages Blair was put into the oven while she was still unconscious.

By the time the oven door was shut, Hannibal Jr Lecter was beaming with excitement. He couldn’t wait to taste his third girlfriend. 

Both he and his father has decided that they would invite a Sheriff as well for the Dinner when she will be fully roasted and ready to be eaten.

Blair came into her senses after 5 hours of being in the oven. She was a little dizzy in the head but she could not help snuffing around. She had no idea where she was expect of the fact that the place was feeling warm. The smell was telling her that maybe a pork was in the roasting process and she was completely oblivious that it was she who is soon to be ready for eating. 

She kept sniffing and even asked.

“What’s Cooking?”

“Is it Pig Roast?”

Hannibal Jr answered “it’s you honey, Blair”

“We are cooking you, Blair” 

But Hannibal Jr said that in Spanish so Blair didn’t find out that it was she who was cooking.

“I Smell Delicious” Blair said

“I Taste Delicious” Blair said

“You Smell Delicious” Hannibal Jr said

“You Taste Delicious” Hannibal Jr said

She asked one again? 

“What’s Cooking?”

“Is it Pig Roast?”

And then lost her mind.

She never gained her senses afterwards. Hannibal made sure that she never realizes, she was being cooked alive. Hannibal had an idea that she would come into her senses so after five hours of putting her in the oven, he anesthised her again. When he went into the oven to give her anesthesia, he smelled the long pig. It was too delicious. After 10 hours, he anaesthetized Blair again, until she was fully dead.

Blair was fully roasted until the next morning and when Hannibal Lecter took her out from the oven he sighed at her beauty.

That morning he invited the Sharif and some other officials for the lunch. As Hannibal Lecter was always amazing with presentations so he made sure that he presented Blair’s long pig to his guests in the best way possible.

The spices and vegetables added to the taste and all the guests loved the long pig with red wine. Once the guests left then for dinner Hannibal and his family ate roasted leftover Rump Roadts of Blair’s Legs. Now that the night was coming into an end Hannibal Lecter was very happy. He had successfully eaten three victims and now he got the knack of killing, preparing and eating them. That night when he went into slumber, he couldn’t help smiling.


	4. Episode 4

The day was not very good for Hannibal Lecter. It has been almost a week and he have not had a taste of long pig. Blair has been eaten completely and whatever was left in the refrigerator was gone.

On the night of Thursday, when Hannibal Jr woke up in the middle of the night, he was sweating profusely. After sometimes, he started foaming in the mouth because he was feeling so hungry. There was a chicken in his refrigerator and he tried to make something out of it but nothing was helping him. He had trouble tolerating even the smell of a chicken.

There was just one thing that he wanted and it was a human pie. The craving was so strong that Hannibal Lecter felt as if he would eat his on meat.

There was a reason why Hannibal Jr was not picking his victims from his school now. The officials were active and they were aware that two of the girls were missing. Also, he was certain that someone would find about Blair as well. Three girls have already been eaten and Hannibal JR could not take the risk of victimizing another girl from his own community.

This was the reason why in two weeks he had not tasted a bit of long pig. Now the craving was too much and he was certain that he wanted the human meat right away but how he will manage that? Who will be the victim?

As usual he went into the study of his father and so him in panic as well.

Father! What happened to you? You seem so low.

Yes Son! My stomach is craving human pie and I don't know how to get one. Hearing his father, Hannibal Lecter frowned. He could bear the hunger but he had no stomach to see his family in pain. If he knew something at that point it was the fact that this time he was going to give himself a treat.

Father, you don't need to worry. Just this morning, i have seen two beautiful girls going into a motel. As per my expertise, they have came from the Rosewood Degrassi HighSchool for holiday. These girls are just so amazing that I cannot decide on just one. This time I know that we deserve a treat so we are going to get both the girls.

When Hannibal Jr finished saying this, his father’s smiled. Hannibal was so proud of his son. Not a day goes by when Hannibal did not think about feeding his family, juicy long pigs and the possible human pie.

I am just so proud of you son and I know that you are going to get the girls.

Yes! Hannibal JR replied. We are going to get the girls but for that, you have to bribe security officers in the motel.

The next morning both Hannibal and Hannibal Lecter went out. They were going to the motel so they could bribe the security officers. When both father and son went into the motel they got to know the names of the girls they had their heart on. They were Sisters and they were called Amy Juergens and Ashley Juergens.

Bribing the officer was so easy and in just few dollars, he agreed that the security cameras will be turned off. Hannibal Lecter was smart enough to not reveal his purpose. He did not tell the officers that they were here to kidnap the Teenagers girls who were staying in the motel. Also, the security officers were not smart enough to look into the matter more deeply. They gave the officers $1,000 each and the security cameras were turned off.

When night fell then Hannibal Lecter successfully entered into the room of Sisters. They were fast sleep but still Hannibal JR made sure that he took all the necessary precautions. He had with him, a handkerchief that was full of chloroform. In an instance, he put the chloroform filled handkerchief on the mouth of both girls and then slowly he took each one on his shoulders and left the motel. As the security cameras were turned off so no one saw that the girls were kidnapped.

Hannibal Lecter successfully carried the girls to his car and with his son they drove off. As Hannibal was craving human pie badly so he did not have time to have sex with any of the girl. The moment he came home he undressed the girls and then prepare them for the human pie.

This time the father was helping his son as well. When Hannibal Lecter undressed the girls, Hannibal made sure that he cleaned them in the best way possible. Once they were cleaned they are put separately.

The next step was all about making the Dough for human pie. As Hannibal Lecter was making human pie for the very first time so Hannibal was providing all the necessary assistance.

First of all both father and son made sure that they mix water sugar and yeast together. Once the stuff was mixed then they let it sit for 5 minutes.

In the next step they added flour and salt to the water, sugar, and yeast. Hannibal JR mixed it until it was smooth then he let it raise for 10 minutes. He used his kitchenaid mixer with the dough hook. It was so easy and worked great. As they were preparing the dough for human pie so they let it rest for another 10 minutes before putting it into the oven. Next they bake the dough at 400 degrees for 15-20 minutes.

As they were going to bake two girls alive in the oven so they were conscience about the quantity of dough. Once it was ready then they started preparing some other material. If there was something that was most favorite for Hannibal Lecter, it was mushrooms after a long pig so he made sure that on a baking dish he added mushrooms on top of the dough. The last step was all about garnishing the baking dish with the inclusion of Amy and Ashley.

Once Amy and Ashley were placed on the baking dish, Hannibal Lecter couldn’t stop smiling. He couldn’t believe his luck that he was indeed able to get himself the girls’ he wanted to eat for so long.

Along with the Teenagers girls there were olives, mushrooms, black paper and chili flakes. Just after hour of kidnapping the girls from the motel, Hannibal Lecter and Hannibal placed the girls in an oven so they are baked as a 3 feet tall human pie.

The girls did wake up in the oven when they were in the baking dish but they were so dizzy at first that they had no idea where they were. As the smell was so nice so they kept on asking.

“What was cooking?” Amy said

“Pie smells Mouthwatering” Ashley said

“Is it pork pie?” Amy and Ashley both said

Hannibal answered in Spanish “No Dear! It is not pork pie.”

Hannibal Jr answered “It is you who is being baked as a human Pieand we are going to feast on you.”

Ashley again asked Amy “Do you smell this?”

Amy again ask Ashley “What’s cooking?”

Ashley asked Amy “Is it pork?”

Ashley and Amy both said “It smells delicious.”

Ashley and Amy both said “We Smell Delicious”

Ashley and Amy both said “We Smell Mouthwatering”

Ashley and Amy both said “We Taste Delicious”

Ashley said to Amy “I Smell Delicious”

Amy said to Ashley “I Taste Delicious”

Outside the oven, Hannibal Jr laughed with his father and said.

Hannibal said to his Son Hannibal Jr “Poor Girls! They have no idea that they are being baked alive.”

Hannibal Jr said to Hannibal “Father! This time the smell is too delicious.”

Hannibal said “Yes! Son! Its so good.”

I can wait to eat the human pie father. Hannibal Jr said.

Same Son. I cant wait either.

As the girls were in the oven so they did not hear Hannibal and Hannibal Jr at all.And Hannibal Lecter was not so kind, this time. He didn’t go inside the oven to chloroform the girls. Perhaps this time he wanted to them to feel that they were being baked alive. He also was interested in eating them.

After an hour, the girls screamed in the oven. They were no more dizzy now. They had the realization that they were being baked alive.

Help! Help! Please take us out. The Sisters were screaming but Hannibal and Hannibal Jr only laughed.

In 4 hours, the human pie was ready. Hannibal lectern called the sheriff along with two of his serial killer friends so they can come to his house and feed on human Pie.

When he took the pie from the oven he smiled. The girls in the form of pie were smelling so nice. He had no idea that Amy and Ashley wood makes such delicious human pies. He put the human pies on a table and when the guests arrived, they all feasted on them.

After calling the sheriff, Hannibal Jr called his Girlfriend Chelsea is secretly serial killer. He wanted them both to taste the human pie he cooked.

Hey Hillary! Is Chelsea there? Hannibal called and asked.

Hey Hannibal Jr, yes Chelsea is here. All good?

Oh yes! Hannibal Jr answered. I want your Daughter to accompany me for the dinner tonight and I want you to take Yourself and your Husband Bill with you.

We will be there. Hillary answered and hung up.  
Hannibal Jr gladly told his dad that even his serial killer Girlfriend and Her Parents were coming to have human pie.

The serial killers were the special guests of Hannibal and when they arrived. Hannibal felt very happy.

Hey Hillary and Bill and Couple Daughter Chelsea! How are you? Hannibal Jr, inquired.

All Good Hannibal Lecter! How are you?

I am fine as well and i believe you cant wait to start eating.

Mmm. Hillary with Bill and Chelsea said. I am so hungry that i can devour this pie all alone.

Be seated. Hannibal said and smiled. It was finally time for serving.

The sheriff was served the Ashley thigh pie and she couldn’t stop moaning with pleasure. His parents had pie filled with Sisters’s Teenagers breasts and they had that with relish. For his serial killer friends, Family (Hillary with Bill and Chelsea) had the yummy Amy’s buttocks pie and Family (Hillary with Bill and Chelsea) feasted on Ribs and Upper Chest pie himself. 

The Single human Pie (Amy Juergens and Ashley Juergens) was so delicious and so nice that all the people who were sitting there started licking their fingers. There was no sign of girls on human Pie because the long pig was distributed and melted equally in a pie. No one was aware that they were feeding on minced human meat. Guests couldn’t stop eating and Hannibal with his family feasted on Amy and Ashley till they were all full.

In weeks he finally had a chance to curb his hunger. They kept on feasting on human pie until nothing left but Skeletons. So far it was the best meal that Hannibal Lecter enjoyed with his family.


	5. Episode 5

Mystic Falls Degrassi Community Highschool Student Victoria Dunwoody was a gym lover. 15 Year Old Victoria Dunwoody spent countless hours each week lifting weight at her gym. She wanted to be fit and that's all. It was a Public Gym only for Degrassi Community School Chain Students.

She focused most of her attention on her firm ass and thighs. All the time she wanted to make sure that these parts of her body were in proper shape. She always took pride in her gym body.

When she lifted weight in the gym she worked on her thighs and legs. Sometimes at the time of taking shower, she said to herself.

Mmmm.

How well my thigh and leg muscles are shaping.

Mmm. I cant stop looking at my beautiful, gym body and long legs.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t aware that Cannibals started taking an interest in her thighs and ass as well. These people were not just the cocky gym Teenagers Boys and Adult Men that gawk at every Teenagers Girls and Adult Woman at the gym. In them was Hannibal Lecter's Teenager Son Hannibal Lecter Jr, an intelligent individual who was too smart then Victoria could ever be.

Hannibal Jr was a great cook as well. He saw Victoria’s juicy thighs and ass as she left the gym one afternoon.

Hannibal was shook to see such juicy thighs.

"Oh My God. This is the long pig I have been waiting for."

"Victoria, You Taste Delicious" Hannibal Jr said Russian.

This girls is so yum.

Her legs, her thighs, mmmmm.

I would like to cook her on a spit.

Hannibal JR was driving with his father Hannibal. They were looking for more Young Longpigs and Teen LongPigs when they spotted Victoria. She was so juicy and appetizing that they decided to pull over and follow Victoria to her home.

As Hannibal was too smart for Victoria so he tracked her to the resident in Mystic Falls Degrassi Highschool students. Once he tracked her, Hannibal took a disguise of a repair man and followed Victoria to her home.

Hannibal played it cool as an apartment complex repairman. He stated that some of the ventilation piping wasn't flowing as required and the restriction was taking place in Victoria’s home.

Victoria was so naïve so she kindly let him in and proceeded to shower and change. Victoria returned from the shower in nothing but a towel and was surprised to see him still there, only this time he was cutting up vegetables in Victoria’s kitchen. This should have sent warning bells, but she was so naïve.

A glass of wine had already been poured for her, and Hannibal motioned Victoria to it. Confused and concerned Victoria took a seat at the counter. Victoria grasped the wine and took a sip. The wine was good.

She had no idea that Hannibal JR has mixed something in her wine. She was fully drunk and anesthised.

When Victoria said that she was hungry, Hannibal picked up a carving knife and began to slice into the perfect meat.

Victoria was not aware that Hannibal was cutting into her thighs. She was so drunk that she did not feel the pain and Hannibal kept on cutting thin slices of meat from her thighs and buttocks. 

Victoria was drunk and she was dizzy as well.She had no idea that while she was dizzy, Hannibal JR had sliced her thighs and buttocks to prepare her for the dinner.

While she was completely drunk Hannibal prepared her as long pig for dinner. He cleaned the thin slices of her thighs and then seasoned them with sausages and spices. The handheld grill was already flaming and Victoria had no idea that her thighs steaks were being roasted on a grill right in front of her.

When Hannibal was preparing her legs for dinner, Victoria came into our senses for a while and smelled the meat.

She asked. "The smell is so delicious".

She asked "What is cooking?"

She asked "I want to know what is cooking because I am so hungry."

Hannibal smiled and said in Spanish.

"Tonight we are planning to feast on your beautiful juicy legs."

Hannibal Jr said "Oh damn! There is so much meat and I cannot wait to consume it."

She asked "I Smell Delicious"

Hannibal said "Victoria, You Smell Delicious"

She asked "I Taste Delicious"

Hannibal said "Victoria, You Taste Delicious"

Victoria went dizzy again and then she did not ask any questions.

That evening, the table was set, a 2 large silver tray rested at the center of the table, steam rising from the sides. Hannibal sat down with a glass of wine and smiled. On the other end of the table was Victoria, looking awfully tired. Victoria looked dazed and confused but was sitting there, Not yet to well aware of her predicament. "Well lets eat, shall we?" Hannibal suggested. With that he stood and lifted the 1th silver tray revealing a perfectly golden brown Ham with a perfect amount of seasoning and Steaks with a perfect amount of seasoning,

2th silver tray revealing a perfectly golden brown Rump Roast with a perfect amount of seasoning. "This looks divine. A slice?" With that he picked up a carving knife and began to slice into the perfect meat. Steam rose and filled the room with a perfect aroma.

The smell was so amazing that Victoria felt dizzy. Hannibal was cutting the prepared meat like a pro.

When Victoria came a little into her senses dinner was served. She saw beautifully thin slices of meat right in front of her in a plate but she sensed that something was missing. She looked below and went into shock, she had no legs .Where both of her Long legs used to be, there was nothing. A bandaged stump was all that remained. She looked up to see Hannibal Jr Father and Hannibal Jr with a slice of thick cut ham on a plate for Victoria. He smiled. "Eat up, dear Victoria."

Victoria was still very drunk but she ate with Hannibal. The meat has a strange taste.

This meat, it has a strange taste. What meat is this? Victoria asked?

Hannibal JR answered her. I am sorry to say but this is your own meat Victoria. You have just had a taste of your own thighs. When you were drunk, we cut you into pieces and now we are serving your own meat to you.

When Victoria heard all this she stammered. Now she look more closely and saw that her legs were gone. Hannibal indeed had cut her into thin slices so he could eat her. She died of shock once realizing she was eating her own Legs as Ham and Rump Roast.

When she died, Hannibal called his great friend the marvelous Prime Minister of Canada, Justin trudeau. That day with the Canadian Prime Minister Hannibal ate Victoria after roasting her over the spit once she died of shock.

That day was marvelous. Lecter Family with Justin and his family kept on eating Victoria’s long pig until nothing was left


End file.
